Quick Guide: Units
If you want to be a Don, you have to be prepared to crack and few skulls along the way. Training units and increasing the size of your army will help grant you victories against enemies and protect your city from harmful attacks. Each unit has a unique strength and weakness, and it's best to create a diverse army that can withstand different types of battle. There is a limit on how many units you can have, 500 per level of Logistics research meaning there is a max of 10,000 units since Logistics can only go up to level 20. Troops also cost influence to build. __TOC__ ---- =Offensive Units= Troops you can send into battle when attacking a rival Family or gang. 'Thug' ' ' *'Description:' Thugs are the foot soldiers of the Cosa Nostra, armed only with street smarts and handguns. Suitable for small jobs, they're often outgunned and outclassed in more serious situations. *'Health: '''500 *'Attack: 200 *'Load: '''30 *'Speed: '300 'Courier *'Description: '''Swift, stealthy and with an eye for valuables, Couriers are experts at recovering assets you've "liberated" from other goombahs. The more Couriers you send, the more loot you'll be able to bring back home. *'Health: 100 *'Attack: '''1 *'Load: '2000 *'Speed: '600 'Arsonist *'Description:' Arsonists prefer fire to gunfire. With their love of combustion often sating a deep-seated psychological obsession, Arsonists' flames will sear flesh and ruin lives. *'Health: '''300 *'Attack: 150 *'Load: '''300 *'Speed: '300 'Bruiser *'Description:' Bruisers bring a violent, hands-on approach that usually leaves a major impression on their enemies. If not scars. *'Health: '''500 *'Attack: 175 *'Load: '''300 *'Speed: '300 'Demolitionist *'Description:' Demolitionists are best called in when you want to get rid of someone's wheels. Nothing takes the fight out of a car-based enemy faster than a few sticks of dynamite. *'Health: '''750 *'Attack: 400 *'Load: '''1000 *'Speed: '600 'Delivery Truck *'Description:' There are hauls and then there are hauls. When you want to bring back huge amounts of loot after a major hit, there's no replacement for a convoy of Delivery Trucks. *'Health: '''1400 *'Attack: 1 *'Load: '''50000 *'Speed: '1000 'Hitman *'Description:' Hitmen do whatever it takes to get the job done, from putting a sniper bullet in some mook's eye to whacking a guy up close and personal. *'Health: '''2000 *'Attack: 1500 *'Load: '''1000 *'Speed: '600 'Tommy Gunner *'Description:' Tommy Gunners favor spraying their enemies with a hail of bullets while in or near their sedans. And if a few innocent bystanders got shot up, that's just the cost of doing business. *'Health: '''2300 *'Attack: 1200 *'Load: '''10 *'Speed: '1000 'Enforcer *'Description:' Enforcers love the open road, and they'll always be first to call shotgun. *'Health: '''1900 *'Attack: 1450 *'Load: '''1 *'Speed: '1000 'Professional *'Description:' Professionals don't come cheap but they're worth every penny. Most at home in heavily armored cars, Pros don't back down from any job. *'Health: '''4200 *'Attack: 2100 *'Load: '''1 *'Speed: '1000 ---- =Defensive Units= Troops that will fight against enemies that attack your city. Can be unlocked and trained by visiting the Guard Post and Front Gate in your Estate. 'Barbed Wire *'Description:' Barbed Wire is a nice surprise you can leave on the top of your Wall for anyone stupid enough to try to climb over it. *'Health: '''1 *'Attack: 1000 '''Booby Traps *'Description:' Setting a few Booby Traps is a great way to make your enemies see your point. *'Health: '''1 *'Attack: 1200 '''Guard Dog *'Description:' Man's best friend? Not when that man is a threat to your Family. *'Health: '''2000 *'Attack: 1500 '''Armed Guard *'Description:' When it comes to protecting what you've got, there's no replacement for extra feet on the ground. *'Health: '''2000 *'Attack: '1500 >> ''Remember that training and maintaining units consumes Food, so be sure to increase Food production when training large amounts of units! << Category:Main